A mothers comfort
by KungFuPandaFanatic
Summary: Po misses his mom and needs to clear his head on the roof and is shocked and happy from what happens while he's up there.


As night time had fallen over the valley of peace Po was laying in his bed starring up at the ceiling with his friends sleeping as he couldn't sleep as he had his mind on his mom of how the last time he seen her with her confronting him so Shen wouldn't find him and sacrificed herself so he could be safe and live a peaceful life. As Po kept replaying the last time he had seen his mom tears began to fill his eyes.

"Mom" Po said as he sat up and clinched his fists together as he could feel tears falling down his face.

Po then began to wipe his tears away and headed to the roof of the jade palace as he thought that would be the best place to try and clear his head and so that his crying wouldn't wake up his fellow kung Fu masters. As Po was on the roof he had seen the sky was filled with stars and that a full moon had lit up the sky. As he stared at the stars he began to see his mother's face in the stars and he then sat down and he began to let the tears fall from his eyes.

"Mom I miss you" Po said with tears running down and clinched his teeth together.

As Po let more tears fall from his eyes while staring at the roof he could start to see a light around him and began to look up to see where it was coming from and he looked up to see it coming from the sky but couldn't get a clear picture as his eyes were blurry from his tears he then wiped his eyes and when he did he was shocked to what he was seeing.

"What the" Po said as he could start to see a figure coming out the light that was shining down on him.

"Po" the figure said as its body started to appear out of the light as it looked like it was wearing a white robe with a hoody covering its face and landed on the roof.

"Who are you" Po said as he began to back off and got in his fighting stance as he didn't know what would happen.

"You have grown so much" the figure said with softness in its voice and it seemed to be a girl by the way its voice was.

"What are talking about tell me who you are" Po said as he was about ready to fight who ever this was.

As Po said that the figured took its hood off and when it did Pos eyes began to widen and tears began to fill his eyes from what he was seeing. The figure was revealed to be a girl panda but it wasn't just any panda.

"Mom" Po said with an amazed look on his face but also was happy as he began to smile.

"That's right son" Pos mom said with softness in her voice and smiled at her son.

"MOM" Po said as he rushed towards his mom and hugged her while crying as he was so happy to see her.

"Po" Pos mom said as she wrapped her arms around her son as she glad to feel her son in her arms again.

"I've missed you so much" Po said as he hugged his mom tighter not wanting to let her go.

"Me to Po" Pos mom said as she began to tear up as seeing her son crying always made her feel sad.

"How are you here mom" Po said as gently broke away from the hug and began to wipe his tears away.

"Well let's just say that I got here because you felt sad" Pos mom said as she put her paw on her sons shoulder and began to smile at Po.

"Why have you been feeling said Po" Pos mom asked with softness in her voice and put her paw to her sons cheek.

"It's just that I miss you mom" Po said as he put his paw to his moms on his cheek and felt her warmth.

"I'm glad that you miss me Po but I don't want you to be sad because of me son" Pos mom said as she rubbed her paw on her son's cheek.

"But" Po said but as was to say another word his mom interrupted.

"I just want to see you happy Po never sad and always remember if you do start feeling sad you got your friends and master and no matter what I will always be in your heart" Pos mom said as she put her paw to his heart and smiled at him.

"Yes mom" Po said as he smiled at his mom.

"Thank you son" Pos mom said and as she did she began to notice the light began to appear to take her back to the sky.

"It looks like it's time for me to go back" Pos mom said as the light lifted her off the roof and back to the sky.

"BUT MOM" Po shouted as he didn't want his mom to leave just yet and began to reach his arm out.

"Po always remember that I'm with you and that your never alone please always remember that" Pos mom said as she smiled down at her son and water began to fill her eyes.

"I WONT FORGET MOM" Po yelled so he made sure that his mom heard him.

"Po" Pos mom said as she was to disappear in to the light.

"YES MOM" Po yelled wondering what his mom was going to say next.

"I'm very proud of you and I will always love you" Pos mom said with softness in her voice and smiled as she disappeared in to the light.

"Thanks mom and I love you too" Po said with softness in his voice and smiled up at the sky as the light disappeared and that the moon was the only thing that was light.

Po then put his paw over his heart and smiled up at the sky.

"Thank you mom for everything and I will never forget you never" Po said as he smiled and could his mother's warmth and he could feel that she was with him.

Thanks for reading this short story guys and I hoped you liked it. Also always remember to review thanks.


End file.
